


Got no one to spend Christmas with? Your crush will probably invite you to have it at her place! I'M WITH IT

by TaleWeaver



Series: I love a good holiday fic [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I have only a vague idea of where I'm going with this, Jon Is Not A Stark, in fact he'd never heard of them until he met Sansa, no beta we die like Starks!, written almost literally by the seat of my pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleWeaver/pseuds/TaleWeaver
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr post raving about how much they loved holiday fics and tropes. (see the series description for the link)Jon has nowhere to go at Christmas.  His co-worker (and not-very-secret-love) Sansa isn't going anywhere either. So she invites him over for Christmas.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: I love a good holiday fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067057
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Got no one to spend Christmas with? Your crush will probably invite you to have it at her place! I'M WITH IT

“So, when are you going home for Christmas?” Sansa asked him. His co-worker wore an Elf hat with aplomb (I can’t wear a Santa hat, Jon, it clashes with my hair!), and her blue eyes shone like the fairy lights that meandered around the cashier’s desk.

Jon felt his heart kick into higher gear, as it always did whenever he saw her after more than ten minutes apart. His crush on Sansa might have turned him into ‘a miserable moping moper’ (fuck you too, _Pypar_ ), but at least it was good for his cardiovascular health.

“I’m not. All my father’s family are in either King’s Landing and I despise them, or they’re in Dorne and hate me. My mother didn’t have any family. My ex foster father invited me along to visit his cousins on Bear Island, but travelling there would take me the whole day and cost me at least one pay check.”

“Bummer,” Sansa grimaced in sympathy. “Yeah, I’m not going back to Winterfell this year either. I can’t afford the fare myself. I told my parents I’d come visit after the New Year.”

Jon had an inkling that there was more to the story – he had a good idea how much Sansa made as the Assistant Manager of Murder Ink (the best mystery bookstore this side of the Neck!) – but he didn’t press her. If Sansa had reasons for not wanting to go home for Christmas, he wasn’t going to judge. The fact that he spent every night dreaming about kissing Sansa in the summer rain – or lying in her bed doing unspeakably filthy things with the winter snow falling outside – had nothing to do with it. He just respected people’s privacy.

Sansa’s face lit up as she smiled, and Jon gulped down the urge to propose marriage on the spot.

“I have an idea. If you’re going to be alone on Christmas and so am I, let’s have it together!”

“R-really?”

“Sure! Besides, I can’t stop baking up a storm at Christmas, and this way I can feed someone else instead of piling on weight myself. Why don't you come over to mine? The pub down the street does an awesome Christmas lunch, so no one has to cook, then we can just have a small dinner at my place and watch the Christmas marathon on SFX.”

“I didn’t know they had one,” Jon said, intrigued. Their mutual love for the cult movie channel was one of the things that had first cemented their friendship (that, and working a twelve hour shift together on Black Friday).

“Yep! Santa Claus conquers the Martians, Home Alone, Die Hard, and I think The Nightmare Before Christmas? Or is it Black Christmas?”

“Both, if we’re lucky,” Jon grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Jon's foster father is Davos. Because he isn't known as Dad-vos for nothing. He's a relative of the Mormonts just because I read a great Christmas-set fic where he was... by magneticwave, I think?


End file.
